The present invention relates to a massage roller device and, more particularly, to a massage roller device that can be connected to a similarly constructed massage roller device to increase the overall length or can be coupled with a handle which can be received in the massage roller device when not in use.
Rollers are often used in yoga or massage as an auxiliary tool. FIG. 12 shows a conventional roller for yoga or massage. The roller 1′ includes a rigid hollow tube 11′ and a soft outer layer 12′ around the tube 11′. The outer layer 12′ includes a plurality of protrusions 121′ for rolling contact with different body portions of a user while providing a comfortable massage effect during contact.
However, the roller 1′ has a fixed length such that the user must prepare rollers of different lengths for differing needs, increasing the costs and causing inconvenience to carriage. Furthermore, the roller 1′ can not easily be gripped and does not provide any storage function, providing poor utility and limited applications.